Recent studies
Intro my name’s crazytictacs23 and I am a baby boo buster and scientist. These are my studies of The many species of boos who exist Baby boos Baby boos are boos, but the size of a baby with arms and legs. They use a glitch to deliberately make themselves tiny, but at the same time still have limbs. They use the pirate animation to walk which makes them look like babies walking (if they did walk, which they don't). They may be tiny, but they usually insist they’re chubby. Contrary to the first claim, they also think they can fit in teacups (which makes me want to put them in a teacup and pour hot tea on them). Teacup boos Teacup boos are similar to baby boos, but much more smaller. They usually consist of a body, a head, two eyes and sometimes a hoodie in eye-bleeding colors to make them stand out. If a Roblox avatar was the same size as a 6' feet human, then the babies would be, to scale, an iPhone X. Because of the glitch that they are using to make them so little, they float above the ground. Some babies try to get rid of this floating by putting a cloud underneath themselves, but such a case is very rare. These babies, in behavior, are very similar to other boos but just extremely tiny. Unlike baby boos, these can ACTUALLY fit in teacups; this makes them 5 months premature, and they are probably just stillborn babies (please do not search that up unless you need nightmares) who are possessed by demons. It explains their constant whiny and attention-seeking behavior. Pseudo-boos Pseudo-boos are very similar to boos, but not quite the same. They could be babies that don't know how to do the glitch, or babies that are too lazy to dress as one but still speak in a similar manner. Or, they could look like boos but have normal behavior. These are mostly uncommon to find. Animal boos These are baby boos who take on the form of an animal. They behave much like animals, but with the personality of a boo. They usually speak in the sounds their animals make, but with a little translation at the end. However, the translation is translated into Booese rather than English. Normal: Mom, let's go to the park. I want to play! Animal (let's say a dog) boo: Bark bark bark~ woof! (Mwa mwa, wet's go to da pawk. I want to pway~ Kemonomimi boos These boos are rare, but they can be found. They are basically boos, but a hybrid of animal and human. They have animal ears, tails, and sometimes paws, but they have a human head. They act similar to the animal boos, but their dialect is mostly Booese with a bit of animal sounds thrown into it. Transition boos Transition boos are an extremely rare species of baby boo. They have similar personality to baby boos, but they had left the baby stage and has transitioned to their toddler/child/teen age. Usually, they will grow up to become mwa mwas. They are very rare and I mean VERY rare; you will most likely never see one. The child boos speak in the same manner of baby boos but have a slightly more mature personality but never seem to ditch their Booese. There are very few documented transition boos, but most seem to be teenagers or toddlers who are siblings with a baby boo. Their personalities were not observed long enough to make conclusions. Hybrid boos No, they aren’t hybrids, but they are similar to baby boos. They may behave like them but look like a normal roblox baby. Everything that can be said about them is in the baby boo page. Good boos Good boos are good baby boos who have a good personality and tolerate all siblings. They usually go with the flow and are not brats. Unfortunately, they are somewhat rare.